The present invention relates generally to programmable computer systems, and more specifically to computer-implemented methods, computer systems and computer program products configured to passively re-assemble HTTP2 fragmented segments.
In the HTTP2 protocol, stream identifier identifies/defines the start and end of the stream over a particular connection. The HTTP2 stream may become fragmented at the session security level, for example, when the request/response exceeds the allowable segment size. In this case, the first segment of fragmentation contains the stream identifier, but subsequent segments are transmitted without stream identifier. This makes re-assembling segment fragments in a passive application difficult.